Pietersite, Chapter Two: Take it like a gem.
"Pietersite, Chapter Two" is the second chapter in [[Pietersite (series)|"Pietersite"]]. Synopsis Pietersite begins his training with Ametrine to learn to use his powers. Characters *Yellow Diamond (mentioned) *Ametrine *Pietersite Plot I felt the rocks beneath my feet turn to smooth floor as we entered. I was no longer cold. I was eased after getting away from Yellow Diamond, but just for the feeling, I held onto Ametrine's hand. after a while we stopped. Ametrine finally spoke, "Well, this is where you will be training for the next few years, get comfortable. Out here, there aren't many people willing to protect you. Kids like you need to learn how to summon a weapon." "A weapon?" "Yes, each gem has a unique weapon. Well, not completely unique. But the odds that you will run into someone with the same weapon as you are very low. Now. Find your gem." I was confused. "What's a gem?" "That's for me to know, and you to find out." I hate it when people do that. Every reason Ametrine is dead to me, but at the time we were as close as father and son. I touched my shoulder, and felt a hot sensation on my hand. I immediately took it away from there. Ametrine congratulated me, saying, "Good job, you already have one foot out the door. Now focus all of your energy into that one point." "..." "Or maybe you don't know how to use energy in the first place." I suddenly felt a deep pain in my stomach, and immediately fell back, the wind take out of me. I managed to cough out, "What... was that... for?" Ametrine replied, in the most sarcastic voice he could, "Oh, nothing, just me using my energy. Now take it like a gem and stand up." I did as Ametrine told me, but immediately felt the same booming pain in my mouth, left arm, and stomach. Each time I got back up, I felt the pain again... and again... and again... Until I just finally gave up and curled onto the floor. Ametrine was still hitting me even then, telling me to get up. As I got up, my entire body was shaking, ready for the next attack. At the same time I felt that had enough will to fight back. I threw a punch, and failed miserably. Ametrine blocked the punch, and threw one back at me. The pain flared in my nose within an instant. However I didn't fall. I kept standing. Ametrine spoke, "Nice energy ya got there. Now use the energy in that punch and concentrate it in your gem. " I did as he said, even if this was the same person who beat me time and time again. I felt the hot sensation once again, but this time within my gem. "Now put your hand over the gem," Ametrine said, "and try to make your energy and emotions physical. This will be your tool of might and strength use it." I tried to hard to reach inside and pull something out, but failed. My gem stopped glowing. Ametrine said to me, "Looks like someone needs another lesson on energy..." "Oh no..." I thought. A pain flared up in my mouth, then ribs, then stomach. Everytime I got up, I attempted an attack. Every time I attempted an attack, I failed. "Out here, there aren't many people willing to protect you." That's a phrase I would keep for the rest of my life. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Steven is my MULTIVERSE Category:Pietersite Series